La castaña de tus ojos
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Rose Wealey está harta de ser la chica invisible de su familia. Con una determinación fruto de -aunque ella no lo quiera decir en voz alta- los celos, conseguirá ser la castaña de los ojos de cualquier Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin o Hufflepuff que se le ponga por delante. Al menos eso es lo previsto, aunque no sabe lo que le puede ocurrir en su último curso en Hogwarts.
1. La castaña de tus ojos I

Desde que nací, he pertenecido a una familia de rutilantes. Mis abuelos, mi propio padre, mis tíos, mi tía; todos ellos pelirrojos. Varios de mis primos y primas también han heredado ese color de pelo tan característico de nuestra familia. Pero no yo, yo he tenido que heredar el anodino y mundano color castaño de mi madre.

Para muchos de vosotros, cuyo color de pelo quizás sea el mismo que el mío, esto no os puede suponer ningún problema, drama o trauma; pero si en tu familia, la única con esa pigmentación eres tú –no tengan en cuenta a mi madre- lo es.

El cabello castaño es el segundo más común en todo el mundo, mientras que el pelirrojo –ese color tan deseable, feroz y salvaje- es el menos común. ¿Por qué no pude yo heredar ese color de pelo yo?

Se me olvidaba decíroslo, mi hermano pequeño también es pelirrojo.

No os podéis imaginar lo que de pequeña suponía no ser pelirroja en la Madriguera, siempre me tocaba a mí y a mi primo Albus recoger después de jugar al Quidditch por no ser comadrejas. Incluso hubo veces que no nos dejaron entran a la Madriguera porque ahí solo se cobijan las comadrejas.

Luego era cuando mi abuela les castigaba. Considero que estoy tan unida a mi primo por esa coincidencia genética. Él tampoco es pelirrojo, luce una cabellera negra alas de cuervo, el color más común en toda la faz mundial.

¿Queréis saber algo más? Durante años he llevado relativamente mal el hecho de ser castaña en una familia pelirroja, pero todo empeoró con el despertar adolescente de las bellezas pelirrojas de mis primas.

Cada vez que las ves, te quedas sin aliento, quieras o no. Y eso es lo que le pasa a la población masculina de Hogwarts, incluso a esa parte que preferiría a mi hermano sobre todas ellas.

A día de hoy, soy la Weasley más mayor que reside en Hogwarts. El año que viene será mi prima Lily.

A día de hoy, soy la Wealey más sola, triste y patética que reside en Hogwarts. Este año, prometo hacer a mi cabello castaño, el objeto de deseo de todo Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin e incluso Hufflepuff que se me ponga delante.


	2. La castaña de tus ojos II

¿Sabéis una cosa? De todas mis primas, con la que siempre me he sentido más unida ha sido con mi prima Victoire. Ella representa todo lo que me gustaría llegar a ser como persona. Al igual que yo, es una Weasley exiliada. Fue asignada a la casa de Hufflepuff, con eso os lo digo todo en referencia a su personalidad.

Sé que muchos podéis pensar que a esa casa sólo van los inútiles, pero, desde mi propia experiencia, puedo objetar esa opinión tranquilamente tomando a mi prima como ejemplo.

Además, ella es la única –sin contar a mis padres, al abuelo Arthur y a Albus- que ha sabido ver lo diferente que hay dentro mí.

Siempre me ha dicho que a pesar de llevarnos distancia – ella es siete años mayor – conmigo siente que habla de igual a igual. Además de que siempre me ha consolado en mis momentos malos en los que sólo ella me llega a comprender.

Bueno, este no es el caso. El caso es que ella siempre me ha dicho que lo que hay que hacer es sacarse partido y que yo, si quisiera, podría hacerlo tranquilamente. Y con éxito.

Y eso mismo estoy haciendo mientras intento moldear ligeramente mis salvajes y alocados rizos, que día 1 de Septiembre, han decidido rebelarse.

Soy la única Wealey que gozo del beneficio de poder lucir un bonito bronceado después del verano. Y este año, gracias a mi propósito claro está, me he pasado días enteros cual sardina a la plancha.

Mi prima Victoire – única conocedora de mi plan- me ha ayudado con la ropa, cosa que le agradeceré siempre. Sí, señores, no volverán a ver a una Rose con ropa tres tallas más grande. Si hay un cuerpo bonito, tiene que lucirse- o de eso intenta mi prima convencerme.

Ya veo la estación desde el coche. Me tiemblan las piernas. Espero que alguno de los de tercero note mi presencia, porque si no, no me ha servido de nada todo lo trabajado.

El gracioso de mi hermano vuelve a decirme que con estos pantalones a poco más y se me ve el trasero.- Já. Me los escogió por eso Victoire lo más seguro.

Cojo mi carrito, mi madre traspasa la barrera primero, después va Hugo, yo y finalmente mi padre. La locomotora roja nos recibe un año más. El último año para mí. Una mezcla entre tristeza y nostalgia se apodera de mí, siento como mi madre me abraza, como la primera vez que pisé el andén, y una lágrima se le escapa de los ojos. Mi padre está igual y le abrazó también, soy casi tan alta como él. –Mi niña ya es toda una mujer -me dice. Me entran ganas de llorar, pero correría el riesgo de parecer un mapache.

Mi mejor amiga, compañera y ahora Premio Anual, Vivien, llega a mí lado. Me separo de mis padres con un último beso y me dispongo a subir mi equipaje y ocurre lo inesperado.

-Espera, que te ayudo. – Theodore Nott pretende ayudarme con mi equipaje- A las amigas de mi compañera de Torre se las debe tratar como se merecen. Más si han florecido como brillantes rosas durante el verano.

Me guiña un ojo. Vivien se ríe tontamente.

-Creo que alguien, me debe una explicación. Y con alguien me refiero a ti Rose Me-la-tiraría-hasta-yo-ahora-mismo Wealey. Estás guapísima. ¿Victoire me hizo caso?

-¿Lo supo gracias a ti? No caí en la cuenta.

-Lo sé. A veces no demuestras ser tan inteligente. ¡No haces honor a tu casa!

-Por eso es que la Premio Anual eres tú. ¿Con qué Nott es tú compañero, no?

-Sí – aquí Vivien se puso de un adorable color rojizo – Además me obliga a compartir compartimento con él para conocernos. Con sus amigos. Por eso es que tú vas a venir conmigo, Charlotte ya está allí. Vamos, nos esperan. Y además quiero ver sus caras en cuanto te vean. También debe estar Albus. Espero que no nos echen de Hogwarts por escándalo en el tren.

Ambas nos reímos recordando la anécdota que mi padre repetía una y otra vez sobre la importancia de no ser expulsado que mi madre sentía. Yo, decidí probar como el cambio por el que había pasado, hacía efecto en los demás.


	3. La castaña de tus ojos III

A 27 de Agosto de 2012, Tenerife. Para el cazador del Desierto.

¿Alguna vez no habéis planeado en vuestras mentes como una escena se iba a desarrollar, el diálogo que ibais a decir o incluso el momento en el que deslumbrarías al resto con una brillante sonrisa? Yo lo he hecho. Y no os lo recomiendo.

¿Recordáis aquel viaje en el tren de Hogwarts –mi último viaje de inicio de curso- en el cual yo compartí compartimento con mis amigos y algún que otro Slytherin. Bien, la cosa no fue tan mala durante el viaje. A decir verdad congenié bastante con casi todos ellos; Bárbara Zabinni, con quien no había apenas hablado durante los anteriores cursos, resultó compartir muchos de mis intereses así como aficiones que – palabras textuales de ella- a partir de ahora podríamos realizar juntas.

Obviaré en esta entrada el comentario jocoso que cierto Slytherin de cabello rubio platinado y rasgos angulosos realizó sobre lo que verdaderamente íbamos a compartir Bárbara y yo.

Hablando de dicho sujeto y el por qué de tanta perorata mía ¿Sabéis que hizo el individuo llamado Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – por favor, ¿no pudisteis ser más crueles, verdad, padres de mi adorado escorpión? – No se le ocurrió otra cosa que esperar a que quedáramos solos en el compartimento para soltarme las siguientes lindezas – puede que me tome alguna licencia poética, pero quiero que le odiéis tanto como le odio yo a él ahora- que trastocaron, que no hundieron, mis planes para este curso.

_-Weasley, ahora que sólo estamos tú y yo, confiésalo ¿A quién pretendes engañar?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no estoy engañando a nadie. ¿Sabes una cosa?_

_-Sorpréndeme, preciosa._

En este momento me guiñó el ojo, gesto que yo no veía a cuento.

_-El hecho que tú hayas notado el cambio, ya supone mucho más de lo que esperaba para el primer día._

En este momento aproveché yo para guiñarle el ojo.

_-Supongo que todos tenemos que probar cosas que no nos calcen para volver a nuestros cabales._

_-Yo estoy en mis plenas facultades. El que creo que ha perdido el juicio has sido tú. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme cómo realmente soy?_

La sonrisa ladina que cruzó su cara me molestó más que todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

_-Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, Weasley._

_-¿De verdad? Permíteme que me ría, escorpión._

_-Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras. Lo estridente de tu risa me enamora, preciosa. ¿O esa parte tan de ti también la has cambiado? Con lo que me gustaba oír esa risa similar a una hiena durante la cena._

_-Serás imbécil._

_-Soy Scorpius, de Slytherin pero no sé dónde está ese imbécil que dices._

_-Delante de mí. Hay un escorpión que lo veo capaz de clavarse su propio aguijón._

Sus ojos mercurio me miraron seriamente, nunca antes me había fijado en lo particulares que eran. La verdad es que nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca de mí.

_-¿Ya te me has quedado sin palabras, escorpión?_

_-No, sólo es qué…_

Sonreí ante la perspectiva de haber dejado sin palabras aquí a la culebrilla.

_-¿De verdad pretendes deslumbrar a todos con esa sonrisa vacía? Nunca hubiera pensado que podías llegar a ser así de banal, Weasley. Te me mostrabas como un complejo sujeto de estudio ¿Y ahora qué? Otra tonta más como las pululan en los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_-¿Podías ser más amable, no crees?_

_-No está en mi naturaleza serlo. Tú sigue así, que estoy seguro de que conseguirás engañar a todo Hufflepuff. Probablemente varios Griffindor y Ravenclaw caigan, pero nunca y óyeme claro cuando te digo que nunca– _en este momento fue cuando él puso su mano en mi mentón, haciéndole que le mirara directamente a sus ojos. Grises, Hipnóticos.- _conseguirás engañar a un Slytherin, castañita._

_-¿Estás realmente seguro de eso, rubito? No sabes todos los trucos que tengo bajo la manga para llegar a ser la castaña de tus ojos, precioso._

En este momento no podía controlar la rabia que gradualmente se había apoderado de mí.

_-Haz lo que quieras pero sólo te digo que te plantees si de verdad eres tú la que quiere ese cambio o son los demás quienes te hacen cambiar._

Scorpius se levantó, disponiéndose a salir por la puerta del compartimento. Se quedó parado un momento de espaldas a mí. Sin duda, lo mejor se lo guardó para el final.

_-Por cierto castaña, que ese pantalón deja ver ese culo tan sexy que escondías en esa ropa de floja que me llevabas antes._

Y ahí me quedé yo con cara de pánfila hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía que coger uno de los carruajes para llegar al castillo si quería cenar esta noche.


	4. La castaña de tus ojos IV

Os aseguro que matar entre terribles sufrimientos a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, será lo último que haga en esta vida. Bueno no, primero le torturaré para después acabar la faena.

El sujeto en cuestión parece haberse planteado hacerme la vida imposible. ¿Recordáis mi plan de ser una _femme fatale_? Bien, la verdad es que ha funcionado bastante mejor de lo que había planeado en mi mente – sí, sé que dije que no era buena idea hacerlo. – aunque no todo el monte es orégano.

Ahora sé lo que sienten mis primas cuando caminan por uno de los corredores; y he de añadir que me da asco. ¿Sabéis una cosa? Preferiría mil veces volver a ser la Weasley desconocida. ¿Por qué no me avisaron mis primas de todos los contras que traía consigo?

Además que ese ser humano – hecho del que guardo aún mis dudas- se empeña en hacer que mi persona destaque por mucho que quiera volver a ser invisible.

Apenas llevamos un mes de clases, con sus respectivos tiempos libres, pero es que hoy en la mañana no pude contenerme más.

_El sol entraba por los ventanales del corredor, cegándome; con mis libros apretados contra mi pecho –para evitar miradas indiscretas a esa zona- me disponía a ir al aula de Encantamientos. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras se colocó a mi lado. Al principio conseguí ignorarle mientras mi mirada vagaba por los jardines de Hogwarts pero en menos de un segundo – sin que yo me diera cuenta- se posicionó delante de mí, bloqueándome el paso._

_-¿Me permites continuar, Malfoy?_

_-Oh, Weasley. ¿No me dices las palabras mágicas?_

_-No quiero ir a la cárcel por realizar una maldición imperdonable. _

Intenté moverme hacia el otro lado del pasillo. El intento fue en vano, sus reflejos de buscador son demasiado rápidos para mí.

_-No te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente, Rosie._

En este momento el ser inmundo este me guiñó uno de esos ojos suyos tan mágneticos.

_-Hoy estás realmente atractiva, Weasley. Me encanta como se aprietan esos libros contra tus tetas. Las hace parecer más grandes._

_-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

_-¿No me has oído? ¡ESOS LIBROS TE HACEN LAS TETAS MÁS GRANDES, WEASLEY!_

Como podéis adivinar, aquí hubiera sido el momento en el cual yo comenzaría mi dolorosa tortura. Aunque únicamente se me ocurrió peñizcarle, lo que provocó que mi adorado escorpión pegara un gritito de lo más masculino. Sí, estoy siendo irónica.

_-¿No eras tú quién me dijo que no le gustaba que hubiera cambiado para llamar la atención? ¿Qué crees que haces cada vez que sueltas algo así en los pasillos? ¡Eres un hurón idiota!_

Varios Hufflepufs que estaban en una de las clases salieron al pasillo ante los gritos de Malfoy, haciendo que ya sabéis quien fuera el centro de sus cuchicheos.

_-Y tú una leona con esas garras. ¿Me quieres arrancar la piel a tiras eh, preciosa? Yo me dejo si me lo haces lento._

_-¿Quieres dejar de decirme cosas en los pasillos? Para ti no existo, ni existiré. Me haces quedar en ridículo._

_-Sólo ayudo a que consigas lo que te habías propuesto. Lo cual sí que me parece ridículo. No tenías ninguna necesidad. _

_-Ey, Rose. ¿Te está molestando este?_

Este es el momento en que uno de esos Huffies, rubio, con ojos verde avellana y espalda ancha se acerca cual caballero de brillante armadura en corcel blanco para salvar a la damisela en apuros. Puag.

_-¿Yo molestando a esta? Por favor McLaggen, ella no se lo merece. ¿De verdad crees que un Malfoy como yo llegaría a rebajarse tanto? Quizás en otro siglo._

_-Eres estúpido, Malfoy – solté entre dientes._

_-Oh. Perdóneme dulce rosa, dejaré que este otro imbécil te ayude. Te presta atención, que era lo que querías pero ten por seguro que él no te hará ver la verdad. Me despido, no quiero llegar tarde._

Su espalda se giró tan lentamente que fui capaz de ver esa sonrisa taimada tan Malfoy, que dice tanto sin decir nada. Sentí que Alister McLaggen me decía algo, pero no llegué a escucharle. Un sentimiento mezcla de rabia, odio o a saber Merlín qué se formó en lo más hondo de mi estómago –no quiero que nadie mencione que podía haber sido hambre- haciendo que mi mano se dirigiera al bolso de mi túnica donde guardaba mi varita.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Scorpius sufría los estragos de mi mocomurciélagos mientras que McLaggen era atacado por una bandada de petirrojos.

Y ahora estoy aquí, sentada en una de las rígidas butacas del despacho de la directora McGonagall, la cual me mira desaprobando mi comportamiento. A mi lado está el escorpión, de nuevo reluciente. Al otro, el pobre de McLaggen con su cara cubierta de pequeños picotazos.

Veo como Dumbledore nos sonríe desde su retrato. Phineas abandona el suyo – dirección Grimmauld Place. Severus Snape alterna su mirada, sus ojos negros se fijan en los míos por un momento. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, al momento, a Scorpius le ocurre lo mismo.

-Absolutamente incomprensible. ¿Cómo tres de nuestros mejores alumnos se han podido ver metidos dentro de tal desastre? Exijo una explicación. Ya.

Snape susurra algo a la profesora McGonagall, la cual manda a McLaggen a su sala común. Yo decido hundirme en mi butaca cuando McGonagall nos vuelve a exigir una explicación de los hechos. Es Scorpius quien comienza a hablar por los dos…

-Verá profesora McGonagall, el incidente fue todo por culpa de un malentendido. Si mi compañera Rose Weasley no me hubiera hechizado por la espalda…

El cuello de la mujer se movió tan rápido que por un momento pareció que se le fuera a romper. Sus ojos me miran inquisitivos, sólo deseo morir. Y que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy muera entre terribles sufrimientos.


	5. La castaña de tus ojos V

**¿A qué no os podéis creer que esté actualizando tan pronto esta vez? Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Mil gracias por vuestros reviews/favs usw.!**

_-Me temo que no puedo hacer nada más que castigarlos a ambos. A usted, Malfoy, por realizar comentarios soeces contra su compañera. A usted, señorita Weasley, por atacar por la espalda a su compañero. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ustedes, estoy altamente decepcionada con ustedes dos. El único castigo ejemplar que veo para ambos es que compartan detención este viernes en la Sala de Trofeos. Quizás mejor durante todo el mes, estoy segura de que Filch agradecerá vuestra desinteresada ayuda._

¿Podéis imaginar mi cara cuando McGonagall pronunció semejante perorata? No sólo ahora había salpicado mi impoluto expediente por su culpa, sino que tendría que compartir todos los viernes en detención junto con ese sujeto llamado Malfoy. _Detención. Con Malfoy. Durante todo el mes._

En mi cabeza, es la voz de McGonagall quien repite esas palabras mientras me aproximo a la Sala de Trofeos. Desde la distancia puedo ver la silueta de aquí mi gran amigo – nótese la ironía- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

No sé si es porque es viernes, pero se le ve realmente cansado. Tiene los ojos cerrados mientras que tiene la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Decido guardar el libro que estaba leyendo hasta ahora en la biblioteca cuando me quedo estática. ¿Alguna vez habéis sentido la impresión de ser observadas?

Pues imaginaos que no es vuestra imaginación, sino que el rubito de piel nívea os está mirando directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pensé que no vendrías. Que estarías demasiado…anonadada por poder disfrutar de mi presencia, Rose.

Solté un bufido en respuesta; por la equina se oían los irregulares pasos del conserje quien venía murmurando algo entre dientes; cuando llegó nos soltó – tan amable como es él – las normas sobre nuestro castigo. Básicamente, no podemos limpiar con magia.

Por mutuo acuerdo silencioso, comencé a limpiar una zona de la amplia sala mientras que él se perdía por otra. No podía evitar pensar en todos esos alumnos que habían dejado su recuerdo entre estas paredes Mientras limpiaba una de los trofeos de Quidditch, se me cayó el trapo que me había dado Filch al suelo; me agaché para recogerlo cuando el escorpión decidió volver a abrir su estúpida boca.

-Joder, Rose. Vuelve a agacharte así, que me pone verte en esa posición.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, te perdono. Pero a mí el bulto de la entrepierna no me lo va a perdonar nadie.

El sujeto este volvió a guiñarme un ojo; creo que sufre un tic.

-Serás mandril.

-Mandril me pones tú. Si vieras como me dejo las manos cada noche pensando en ti; quedan del color del culo de esos monos, cariño.

Por favor, decidme que me entendéis cuando, ante este comentario, le lancé el trapo a ese intento de hombre. Por supuesto, para mojarle accidentalmente.

-A ver, Weasley. La que se tiene que mojar aquí eres tú. Por supuesto, gracias a mí.

El escorpión no tuvo mejor idea que salpicarme con agua de su cubo, mojándome de pies a cabeza.

-Así mucho mejor, con tu pelo húmedo. Estás cañon, Weasley.

Como siempre, este comentario provocó que esa rabia interna que se había aplacado durante la semana volviera a aparecer. No sé en qué momento le coloqué mi cubo sobre su cabeza, empándalo de pies a cabeza haciendo que quedara sin visión; lo que tuvo como resultado que el anormal de él se comenzara a pegar contra todas las estanterías.

En un momento dado no puede evitar aguantar más; reí como no me había reído en mi vida mientras Scorpius se quitaba el cubo de la cabeza para sonreírme.

-Ves, siendo tú misma eres mucho más atractiva. Moriría por volver a oírte reír así, no como haces ahora, que pareces una arpía.

Su comentario caló demasiado, incluso más que el agua que cubría mi uniforme. Cuando me disponía a rebatirle, Filch entró en la sala colérico.

¿Queréis saber el resultado de esa pequeña pelea de agua?

Una nueva visita al despacho de la directora McGonagall, con un renovado castigo. Aparte de los viernes, también tendríamos que colaborar con Filch los martes. Genial. Acabaré pasando más tiempo con él que con mis primos.

No estoy segura de si podré mantener la cordura con semejante sujeto a mi lado.

Cuando salíamos del despacho, no me pasó inadvertida otra sonrisilla de Dumbledore, que me hizo estremecer.

-En cuanto llegues a tu Sala Común, pégate un buen baño caliente así no te pondrás mala. Nos vemos, Rose.

Y Scorpius se fue hacia las mazmorras después de darme un consejo que no creo necesitar, no sin antes deleitarme con una de sus sonrisas ladinas llenas de suficiencia y otro guiño de ojos.


	6. La castaña de tus ojos VI

**Hola chicas! Una semana más tarde aquí estoy, continuando las desavenencias de nuestra castaña Rose con el escorpión rubio. Lo siento por vosotras, pero en este no hay tanto humor, creo. Este es el capítulo má largo hasta la fecha de esta historia, sé que la cantidad no tiene que ver nada con la calidad pero...Lo siento :( aún así, espero que os guste tanto o más que los anteriores. A esta historia no le pondré día de actualización pero tranquilidad, que no la abandonaré, lo he prometido. Bueno, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Besos :)**

Nunca permitáis que un ser que apenas si se le puede clasificar como humano tenga que compartir con vosotras un espacio reducido. Las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas. Como por ejemplo tener prohibido la entrada al campo de Quidditch cuando el equipo de tu casa juegue.

Aunque eso a mí no me supone el gran drama, para cierto rubio al que ahora mismo tengo golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared – de piedra, quiero recordaros- si lo parece.

Por un momento he llegado a sentir pena por él. En mi defensa diré que ese momento de flaqueza me duró lo mismo que una snitch tarda en volver a batir sus alas.

No puedo llegar a entender porque ese deporte puede llegar a ser tan importante para un tío, mi primo Albus – al que apenas veo por culpa de pasar más tiempo del recomendado junto al lastimoso escorpión – tuvo una fase parecida cuando McGonagall le puso el mismo…

¡McGonagall le ha puesto el mismo castigo a Scorpius! ¿Alguna vez habéis sentido en vuestras carnes la percepción de que deberías remediar el daño hecho? Pues eso es lo que estoy sintiendo mientras oigo gimotear al rubio intentando concentrarme en la limpieza del cristal del armario de material de Pociones…porque él está castigado por mi culpa…por ayudarme.

_Era martes por la tarde, iba de camino a mi castigo con ese ser ya conocido por vosotras mientras veía como el resto de mis compañeros disfrutaban de lo que parecía una tarde genial de finales de octubre para disfrutar de los Jardines de Hogwarts antes de que estos se cubrieran con un manto blanco._

_El pelo me molestaba, por lo que con un lápiz – de esos que uso para no gastar tinta cuando tomo apuntes – me hice un moño de estos que parecen que no tengas un espejo para mirarte y ver que adefesio estás hecha._

_Iba en mis cavilaciones pensando en qué lindezas me soltaría el chico Malfoy mientras estuviéramos juntos cuando de repente me vi acorralada por los matones más retrasados de todo Hogwarts –Pucey, Bulstrode y Flint – que se parecen más a un trío de trolls que a un ser humano. Y esto último lo digo en serio, no cómo cuando me meto con el escorpión._

_Os he de reconocer que en ese momento sentí miedo. Sus miradas de Slytherins anclados en el pasado – más por ideología impuesta que por ellos verdaderamente lo quieran – no auguraban nada bueno. Menos aún cuando el tono digamos "seductor" con aliento a huevos podridos de Pucey me golpeó en la cara._

_-Hola, preciosa. ¿Con cuántos has coqueteado hoy? Sí, no pudimos evitar verte con ese otro Slytherin en la mañana – _supe que se refería a Scorpius, que había vuelto a soltar una de las suyas en el Hall.

_-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no os incumbe a vosotros. Si me disculpáis._

Intenté salir del círculo que habían formado a mí alrededor. Me libré de Flint, al que le notas más el retraso debido a la consanguineidad patente en su familia pero Bulstrode me aprisionó el brazo con su ancha mano, que más parecía un garfio en esos momentos.

_Miré a los ojos del chico temerosa, en el fondo de estos había algo similar a la compasión, lo que únicamente sirvió para que me alterara más y quisiera zafarme del rígido agarre. Pucey chasqueó repetidamente mientras negaba moviendo su dedo índice._

_-No te irás de aquí hasta que coquetees conmigo también. Quieras o no. ¿Qué tiene ese Malfoy – _escupió sonoramente después de pronunciar el apellido del chico – _que no tengamos alguno de nosotros?_

_-Educación, caballerosidad e inteligencia superior – _comentó una voz furiosa arrastrando las palabras – _Entre otras muchas cosas._

_-¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?- _comentó ufano Pucey.

_-Un gancho izquierdo cojonudo._

_Y entonces Scorpius le pegó tal puñetazo en la mandíbula a Pucey que se le giró la cabeza para atrás muchísimo. Pensé que quizás se había desnucado al golpear el suelo, pero mala hierba nunca muere, el chico lanzó un débil quejido._

_Flint escapó, echando a correr. En aquél momento no supe adónde fue, aunque cuando minutos más tarde vino con McGonagall y la profesora Vector, sí. Para ese entonces, Scorpius y Bulstrode estaban enzarzados en una pelea al más puro estilo muggle. _

_Tenía que reconocer que Scorpius se veía terriblemente vapuleado en comparación al energúmeno que le estaba pegando en las costillas._

_Se oyó un horrible "CHAS". Lo siguiente que pude ver fue a mi rubio predilecto– quitando a Lorcan – tirado en el suelo como si fuera un saco de patatas._

_Pegué tal grito – del cual me avergüenzo cada vez que he vuelto a cruzar la mirada con Scorpius – que alertó a todos aquellos que estaban en los jardines, ajenos a toda la acción hasta ese entonces._

Y así fue como en vez de pasar la velada limpiando a saber qué cosa me la pasé velando el sueño de Scorpius. La culpa es un sentimiento poderoso, sin duda, por eso no puedo hacer oídos sordos al lagrimeo incesante del chico.

-Hey, Scorpius ¿Dejarías de llorar si te dijera que conozco el modo de que puedas ver el partido de este fin de semana?

Scorpius dejó de autoinfligirse contra las paredes para mirarme esperanzado.

-¿De verdad me lo dirías?

-Claro, siento que estés así por mi culpa. Lo siento de verdad. No sólo por los partidos, sino también por lo de la costilla.

Le miré a los directamente a los ojos –lo que fue un craso error – la felicidad en su mirada era desbordante así como el brillo de su sonrisa.

-Eres una chica increíble, Rose. En serio. ¿Me crees capaz de dejar a una monada como tú ser acosada por ese montón de trolls? Tú eres sólo mía, _fusca._

Y de improvisto Scorpius corrió hacia a mí, abrazándome atropelladamente mientras me elevaba del suelo. Fue un momento extraño, sus manos en mi cintura, las mías en su pecho; su mirada enfrentándose a la mía…Y esa sonrisa de niño inocente que disipó toda la culpa.


	7. La castaña de tus ojos VII

**Hola chicas! Aquí un nuevo cpítulo de La castaña de tus ojos :) Espero que os guste y me lo hagáis saber. No estoy muy segura respecto a la rápidez con la que desarrollo esta historia. Besos! Y hasta pronto :)**

Definitivamente, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con el deporte de los magos. Maldigo el día en que catorce magos decidieron montarse en sus escobas para pasar, perseguir o golpear las cuatro pelotas que decidieron encantar para que volaran.

Bien es cierto que aparte de mi misma, la única en mi familia que tiene algo en contra de este deporte es mi madre. Aunque ella fue capaz de asistir durante su estancia en Hogwarts a todos los partidos de su casa, yo no he podido aguantar uno completo.

Ya fuera el primer partido de alguno de mis primos – porque sí, también he sido de las pocas del clan Weasley-Potter que nunca se ha presentado a una prueba de selección – que sólo podía aguantar los primeros minutos del partido.

Pero este sábado, ha ocurrido lo insólito, chicas. ¿Sabéis quién ha visto un partido de Quidditch de principio a fin? Sí, he sido yo. La primera vez que la Weasley castaña ve un partido de Quidditch acompañada por ni más ni menos que el escorpión rubio.

Contrariamente a lo que podáis pensar de mí, me encanta dormir. Podría pasarme el día completo durmiendo entre mis colchas, que forman lo que denomino como "el nido del cuco". Si por mí fuera, así hubiera pasado mi sábado. Si por mí fuera, ahorcaría a esa compañera que dejo la ventana abierta, posibilitando la entrada de cierto ofidio blondo a mi habitación.

_Todas mis compañeras habían bajado al Comedor dispuestas a desayunar para así tener más energía para animar a los tejones, quienes serían los rivales de Slytherin aquel día._

_El sol- aunque estaba cubierto por unas nubes grises que avisaban de una futura lluvia- me acariciaba la cara mientras me acurrucaba como si de un pequeño hámster me tratara._

_Un estridente sonido perturbó mi calma. Pasando de un lado al otro de mi ventana no estaba otro que Scorpius Malfoy, imitando a un cowboy montando en su escoba._

_-Buenos días, Rose. Qué guapa estás con esa cara de sueño. Dan ganas de quedarse ahí contigo._

_Gruñí en respuesta mientras me incorporaba en mi cama; me estiré los músculos como siempre suelo hacer, sólo que esta vez, la indecorosa mirada del chico no pudo evitar fijarse en cierta parte de mi anatomía. _

_-Disculpa, Malfoy. Puedes tomar una foto, durará más. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Puedes matarte si te caes de ahí arriba!_

_-Me prometiste que podría ver el partido. Dijiste que me ayudarías, Rose._

_Scorpius hizo un puchero que no provocó en mí más que un sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo olvidadiza que era. Si incluso se lo había recordado el viernes mientras recolocábamos los cuadros del cuarto piso._

_-Está bien. Una promesa es una promesa. Que no se diga que Rose Weasley no cumple lo que dice. Dame quince minutos._

_-Diez, el partido empieza dentro de poco. _

_-Está bien, diez. Lo siento si después de que salga por esa puerta no soy mi mejor imagen – dije señalando el baño._

_-Por mí, puedes ir tal y como estás ahora. Tu pelo se ve preciosamente enmarañado, fusca._

_Scorpius rió ante el gesto obsceno que le dediqué. Me lavé los dientes, mojé un poco mi pelo, me cambié de ropa y me pinté ligeramente la raya del ojo._

_Cuando salí por la puerta, Scorpius me esperaba sentado en mi cama con la escoba entre sus manos._

_-Ya estoy lista. Nos podemos ir._

_-Sigo pensando que estabas más guapa al natural aunque tus ojos ahora resaltan más. Venga, súbete._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Que subas. ¿No pretenderás que baje por las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas? Tu reputación se vería altamente dañada. Además, así llegaremos al Bosque Prohibido antes. _

Sí, sé que os estaréis preguntando porque iba a ir al Bosque Prohibido con el rubio en su escoba. Y la razón es simple, hay una zona ligeramente más elevada desde donde se ve el campo de Quidditch. Y ahí es desde donde íbamos a ver el partido.

_El motivo por el que nunca me he presentado a las pruebas es lo pésima que soy volando además de que me mareo. Con las piernas temblando, me subí al quicio de la ventana, donde Scorpius se había colocado._

_-Irás tú delante para así poder controlarte mejor ¿Vale? Yo estaré detrás. Prometo portarme bien._

_Y cómo no, el dichoso guiño hizo acto de presencia aunque esta vez casi ni me irritó sino que hasta aligeró un poco la tensión. _

_Me coloqué en la escoba, agarrándome al mástil con fuerza; cuando el cuerpo de Scorpius se posicionó detrás de mí, no pude tensarme aún más ante el contacto._

_Obviando el encuentro con el energúmeno del otro día, nunca un chico que no fuera familiar mío se había acercado tanto a mí._

_-Relájate un poco, Rose. Sólo disfruta, puede estar tranquila, vas conmigo._

Y ese comentario en ese preciso momento no ayudó para nada, pero según volábamos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, algo muy parecido a la felicidad se fue apoderando de mí.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el partido, me dediqué a observar a Scorpius. No quise preguntarle porque no se había presentado a la prueba viendo cómo vivía ese deporte.

Como era de esperar, Slytherin ganó. Y a Scorpius no se le ocurrió mejor idea que volar como alma que persigue el diablo hacia el estadio. Si bien este ya estaba vacío, la serie de piruetas, cabriolas y demás movimientos que yo desconocía que se podían realizar sobre una escoba, no produjeron en mí más que unas náuseas tremendas.

¿Resultado? Scorpius agarrándome del pelo mientras yo vomitaba la cena del día anterior con lo que parecía toda la bilis que mi cuerpo poseía en ese momento, todo ello amenizado con las súplicas del rubio porque le perdonara.

-Está bien, quédate tranquilo. Tú no sabías que volar me causa mareo.

-Lo siento mucho, Rose.

-Que sí, que ya.

Mientras me limpiaba con la manga de mi polo la comisura de mis labios; tanto Scorpius como yo fuimos testigos de algo que hubiera sido mejor no haber presenciado.

Vivien comiéndole la boca a Theodore o bien este intentándole quitar el alma. Sentí como Scorpius tragaba en seco mientras que mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

Nuestros dos amigos – que parecía que podían dedicarse al teatro, por lo bien que disimulaban ante el resto – se fueron rápidamente tomados de la mano vete a saber Merlín donde.

Scorpius se giró al mismo tiempo que yo; nos miramos durante un segundo para después cada uno fijarse en lo interesantes que resultaban los cordones de los zapatos.

-Esto, _fusca, _¿lo has visto no?

-Sí, tan nítido como tú.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? ¿Les decimos algo?

-No lo sé, Scorpius. Por cierto, ¿qué quiere decir _fusca? ¡_No paras de llamármelo!

Scorpius se pasó la mano nervioso por el cabello, lo que inevitablemente me puso en alerta.

-Significa _parda_, en latín. Y tú eres parda porque tu cabello es castaño.

No pude evitar mirar de nuevo a Scorpius, el cual se veía turbado mientras acariciaba su pelo dirigiendo su mirada a todos los lugares menos a mí.

-Me gusta, es mejor que cuando me llamas Weasley. - le sonreí amablemente.

-Que tonta puedes llegar a ser, hace mucho que no te llamo así, Rose.

Y se marchó de los vestuarios sin decir nada más, quedándome como una tonta en medio del pasillo con toda la manga llena de vómito.

**¿ Recordabais a Vivien? Pues si no lo hacíais aquí aparece de nuevo ¿Qué os parece?**


End file.
